Inevitabilidad
by mutemuia
Summary: Ciertas cosas no pueden ser evitadas [Reflexiones / Kuon-centric].


**_NOTA: _**_Bueno, quería escribir algo más acorde a la fecha de hoy, pero esto es lo que salió…_

_¡Feliz Día del Amor y la Amistad!_

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** No poseo los personajes de _Skip Beat!_ ni Nakamura sensei me los regala.

* * *

**INEVITABILIDAD**

Kuon Hizuri (nacido americano) hace tiempo que aprendió a esconderse del mundo tras la máscara de Tsuruga Ren. Su mejor personaje hasta la fecha, sin duda…

Era la suya una máscara cómoda, tras la cual ocultar los ojos vacíos y los gritos que nunca gritó. Como una elegante alfombra bajo la que esconder la suciedad sin barrer, eso es lo que era Tsuruga Ren… Tsuruga Ren era lo mejor de Kuon, sin ninguno de sus defectos, y tras su sonrisa amable y sus maneras educadas, nadie sabría jamás de su alma rota ni de sus manos manchadas…

Todo era perfecto… Todo funcionaba bien… Él se limitaba a vivir un día detrás de otro, sin más ilusión que la promesa que se hiciera un día, sin más alegría que actuar y fingir por un momento que era otro, que era él, o que podía ser quien quisiera...

Hasta que llegó ella…

Y el muchacho que una vez fue (aquel que hace tantos años había dejado atrás, cuando aún había inocencia en él, antes de romperse, antes de corromperse), quiso volver…

¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de encontrarla de nuevo? Astronómicas, claro. Una de esas tan llenas de decimales que harían falta dos, tres páginas para escribir ese número. Porque sí, era ella, _su Kyoko-chan_.

Y Kyoko-chan, ahora como en aquel entonces, trajo de nuevo la luz a sus días.

Y Kuon se enamoró. Porque estaba escrito en las estrellas, porque era inevitable… No es que él lo supiera o fuese consciente de ello, claro. Pero uno no puede ir contra los astros, ni los hados, ni el destino…

Él lo intentó, sin embargo.

Pero sí, era inevitable porque todo el universo conspiraba para traerla de nuevo a su vida y dejarla en su corazón. Y el día que vuelve a escuchar esa hermosa historia acerca de hilos rojos, amores y destinos, Kuon se mira las manos, preguntándose si al final de su hilo estará Kyoko.

Ese es el momento en que acepta que su corazón está perdido…

Aunque es una pregunta estúpida, porque claro que lo está, es Kyoko, ¡es Kyoko! Él siempre vuelve a ella, Corn o Kuon o Ren, o Cain…, da igual el nombre tras el que se esconda. Él, todos los fragmentos de sí mismo, ese hombre hecho de pedazos rotos, siempre vuelve a ella porque ella es uno de los pilares que sostienen su mundo.

Ella le enseñó que la magia aún existía. Y que aún había inocencia en el mundo.

* * *

Pero Kyoko tampoco ha tenido una vida fácil. Ha sido la suya una vida llena de desafectos, de desprecios y de abandonos. Una vida de corazones rotos, una y otra vez, pero siempre el suyo…

Y claro…, él no podía enamorarse de una chica sencilla y normalita, no… Porque Kyoko es cualquier cosa menos eso. Él tenía que enamorarse del miembro número uno de la infausta y muy rosa Sección Love Me.

Nadie dijo que el amor fuera sencillo, ¿verdad?

A él ya le costó bastante aceptar la idea. Eso, lo primero. Él no podía —no debía— enamorarse. Pero el amor le llegó con la misma inevitabilidad con que Kyoko regresó a su vida. Luego, resignado a que por vez primera quería ser feliz a su lado (porque este era su primer amor, uno verdadero y real [y revelado por cortesía de un pollo]), cuando comprendió que alguien como él también merecía vivir una vida plena, también por vez primera empezó a hacer las paces consigo mismo. Y no es fácil, no, tras tantos años de alimentar y nutrir su sentimiento de culpa, pero sin embargo, era un principio… Rick de seguro sabría entenderlo…

En cuanto a Kyoko, no le quedó otra que situarse a dos discretos pasos detrás de ella. Siempre presente, siempre constante, pero nunca nada más que su sempai.

Aún era demasiado pronto para ella…

Así, condenado a amarla de lejos, encadenado al "respetado sempai", Corn sigue cuidando de su Kyoko-chan, con otro nombre, tras otros ojos, mientras ve o cree ver cómo la chica de rosa va cerrando las heridas que aquellos que más debieron amarla le causaron.

Heridas que le impiden amar, casi como una reacción alérgica, una reacción instintiva de rechazo a todo lo que huela a romance, que le induce arcadas cercanas al asco y al vómito.

Pero si hay algo que ella es, es determinada, obstinada y valiente.

Primero llegó a una especie de iluminación con su madre, sabiendo ahora las verdaderas razones de por qué no fue amada de la manera en que deben serlo todos los niños. Ella ahora lucha por ganarse ahora su respeto, aunque no su amor… Kyoko no quiere el amor de su madre porque ya no lo necesita. Pero sí necesita demostrarle que es digna de forjar su propia vida y que su vida merece ser vivida y reconocida. Pero si le preguntaras a Kuon, te diría que es un corazón enorme, eso es lo que tiene Kyoko, porque aunque él pueda _racionalmente_ llegar a entender las razones, jamás podría cargar a una criatura con la culpa de los fracasos de sus mayores. Demasiado peso para un bebé y una madre que nunca quiso ser madre… Pero sí, el corazón de Kyoko es más grande que ella misma y le otorga un perdón que Saena (llamémosla así) jamás pidió.

Incluso él, en sus más negras horas, cuando la desesperación llenaba su garganta de gritos mudos, siempre estuvo seguro del amor y del afecto de sus padres.

Kyoko nunca tuvo eso…

Kyoko ni siquiera tuvo eso…

Y sin embargo, ella se pone en pie una y otra vez, sacudiéndose el polvo de las rodillas, espantándose las lágrimas… Kyoko siempre se reinventa, pero sin dejar de ser jamás ella misma.

_Si cada vez que la rompen se reconstruye sola, no la llamen débil._

Kyoko es más fuerte que él.

* * *

Luego llegó ese pacto de no agresión con el idiota de Fuwa Sho…

La ve reír con él y el corazón se le retuerce, dejándose anegar por algo parecido a la desesperación, y siente cómo cada sueño, cada esperanza que llegó a tener de vivir la felicidad a su lado, se hunde en un pozo de miserias.

Y una mano helada le aprieta el corazón y algo, un sentimiento nuevo, se remueve en sus entrañas. Y Kuon no sabe lo que es, porque nunca lo ha sentido antes… Aunque es viejo, viejo como el mundo…

Pero él no tiene derecho a sentir celos, ni a sentirse engañado, porque él no es el novio de Kyoko. Él no es nadie. Y ella tiene todo el derecho de amar a quien su corazón elija, incluso si se trata del mismo bastardo que le rompió el corazón para empezar…

Kuon finge, sin embargo… Sigue fingiendo que no pasa nada, finge que no le duele y que no le importa saber si a ella le gustó o no su regalo, o si es feliz con ese imbécil. Se reviste una vez más de su ensayada amabilidad y procura disfrutar las migajas de alegría, de luz, que sus escasos encuentros con Kyoko traen a su vida.

Pero él es egoísta. Quisiera más, mucho más…

¿Dónde quedaron aquellas promesas? ¿Desafiar a los mismos dioses? ¿Contarle la verdad?

¿Pero qué verdad? ¿La suya o la de ella? ¿Y a quién demonios va a desafiar si su corazón ya pertenece a otro?

Hasta el día en que, oh, estúpido Kuon, por fin se da cuenta de que si a Kyoko ya no le afecta Shotaro, no quiere decir que vaya a amarlo de nuevo, no. Lo que quiere decir es que (una vez más) Kyoko ha encontrado el perdón en su corazón (porque ella es mejor persona que cualquiera que conozca) y prefiere recuperar al niño imbécil con el que se crió, al hermano y no al novio que nunca fue. Kyoko ha pasado página.

Kyoko es libre de sus propias cadenas.

Es una pequeña gran revelación. Pequeña, porque solo le importa a él, y grande, porque por fin le abre los ojos. Kuon contempla atónito, desde esa distancia menguante del sempai-casi-amigo cómo Kyoko crece y florece ante sus ojos. Sus papeles siempre constituyen un desafío que ella sobrepasa una y otra vez, ganándose por méritos propios una reputación en la industria, empezando a ser reconocida por la calle, sin maquillaje y todo. Y las palabras que una vez le dijo Yashiro vuelven a resonar en su recuerdo.

A veces, Kuon cree ver un cambio sutil en el brillo de sus ojos, un algo inasible como la brisa, y que parece brillar más cuando cenan juntos. Otras veces, es la curva de una sonrisa, que asoma, tímida, feliz, en esa boca que ya probó una vez… Aunque lo más probable, tonto, es que siempre hubieran estado ahí, y él no fuera capaz de verlo hasta que la venda de sus injustos e infundados celos cayó de sus ojos.

A Kuon el pulso se le acelera y casi se atreve entonces a soñar, a anhelar, a esperar que sea él la razón de esas expresiones en su rostro. Casi…

Pero ellos mismos son su mayor obstáculo: Kyoko es valiente, menos para aquello que involucre su corazón; Kuon quiere ser sincero, pero tiene demasiados secretos. Ambos son voluntariamente ciegos al corazón del otro, pero incluso así, esperan…, desean…

Los dos se enredan en malos entendidos, en asunciones y suposiciones erróneas, asfixiándose en esa madeja de errores y de equivocaciones. Y a pesar de todo, se siguen buscando, porque se necesitan…

Llegará el día de las verdades, pero no hoy ni mañana. Un día habrán de ser valientes y revelar sus verdades y secretos. Habrán de ser audaces para saltar al abismo de la incertidumbre, para entonces cambiarlo todo…

Ese día habrá de llegar, porque es inevitable.

Sí, porque quizás siempre estuvo escrito en las estrellas… Quizás cada paso que damos, cada elección que hacemos, no hace más que acercarnos justo a donde debemos estar… Y cada cicatriz que llevamos en el alma, después de todo, sirve para hacernos quienes debemos ser, porque acaso de otra manera, seguiríamos de largo y jamás volverían a cruzarse nuestras miradas.

Al final, somos quienes somos, y es así como nos reconocemos.

Inevitablemente…

.

* * *

.

**_NOTA: _**

_La frase en cursiva pertenece a David Sant, que amablemente me ha autorizado su uso [davidsant PUNTO com]. _


End file.
